


Christmas Angel

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Sam gets a little lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) and the prompt of [Christmas Angel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/angel%20a_zpsmrvmpx6p.jpg.html). And we'll make this day 10 of [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

Michael leaned around the doorway, peeking at the man on their guest bed. He'd found him yesterday when he was out playing in the snow; Mama said he was a Christmas angel and needed their help. Uncle Charlie said the man looked more like that Captain America fellow, Sam Wilson.

Michael thought they both were right. After all, he'd fallen out of the sky, just like an angel, but he was wearing the Captain America suit.

The man or angel or whatever he was, stirred, groaning. Michael looked over his shoulder to the backstairs, but Mama was cooking dinner and probably hadn't heard. Michael knew he should probably go get her, but he was too curious. Besides, he was a big boy! He could just ask if the man needed help and if he did and Michael couldn't do the helping, he could just go get Mama. With a firm nod, Michael entered the room, making sure to make noise, like he would have when he went to let Uncle Charlie know dinner was ready.

The man slowly sat up with more groaning. He put a hand to his head. Michael squared his shoulders. "Hi!"

The man blinked and looked at Michael. "Uh, hi?"

Michael grinned. "Do you need any help?"

The man half smiled. "I don't know. Where am I?"

"At my home! We're in West Springfield, just outside of the city," Michael recited. "I'm Michael. My mama's downstairs making dinner."

The man nodded. "West Springfield. Further than I wanted to go." Michael tilted his head, confused. The man waved a hand. "Never mind. I'm Sam. Do you know how I got here?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. I was outside playing in the snow and whoosh! You fell out of the sky!"

"Michael?" Mama called. 

Michael froze. Uh-oh. He heard footsteps on the stairs and winced. Sam chuckled. "Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, he most certainly is," Mama growled, stomping into the room. "I told you to come fetch me if he woke up!"

Michael whined. "But mama, he's a Captain America Christmas angel! He wouldn't hurt me!"

Mama sighed and put her hand on his head. "But what if you hurt him?"

"It's okay, Ma'am," Sam said. "I'm just fine except for this headache and a few bruises. He said I'm in West Springfield?"

Mama nodded. "Yes. If you need to get out of here, my brother is willing to drive you into the city."

Sam winced. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm kind of running right now."

There was silence for a long moment. Michael shifted, impatient. Mama tightened her hand, just a little bit, and Michael froze again. He looked up, trying to look innocent. Mama smiled down at him. "I saw what you said on the news. That was brave of you. We all appreciate it, especially out here in the Midwest."

"I'm just sorry it needed saying," Sam said. "I had a backpack with me -- do you know where it went? I'll get out of your hair in a moment."

Mama sighed. "How about you at least stay for Christmas dinner? I'm sure you have nowhere else to go and I've made plenty."

Michael grinned. "Please?"

Sam looked at Mama for a long moment. "If you're sure..."

"We've got to stick together," Mama told him. "If we don't, we'll loose all the fights."

"I hear you." He cleared his throat. "How about your little man here shows me where I can clean up and then show me to dinner? So you can finish up?"

Mama smiled and tilted Michael's head back. Michael tried to look innocent and trustworthy again. Mama shook her head as she usually did when he was being, as Uncle Charlie said, difficult. "You behave and don't be rude or annoying. Got that?"

Michael saluted here. "Got it!"

Sam laughed again. "Go on. I think we'll be okay."

Mama rolled her eyes, but left them. Sam swung his legs off the bed. "So why don't you show me where the bathroom is? Sooner I get cleaned up, the sooner we can eat."

Michael nodded and turned on his heel. "This way! I'm glad you're staying for dinner. It'll be nice to have dinner with a Christmas angel."

"I don't know about the angel part, but it'll be nice having Christmas dinner with all of you."

Michael looked at him. "If you're not an angel, how do you fly?"

"Well, see, I got this jet pack, sort of..."


End file.
